Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Legendary Kings - Light of Hope
by RokuxNami3
Summary: This is the Prequel to the main story by me and Chrisboy3037 this one revolves around the character Roku Yuki, Zeke Fudo, Hinata Tsukumo, and Taichi Muto during the time before they met Yuya and learned of the other Dimensions existences here you'll experience how they are gathered, their trials, and how their unbreakable bond was forged thanks to the game of Duel Monsters.
1. Chapter 1: A Hero Emerges!

_This is the prequel to the Legendary Kings me and my friends Chrisboy3037 are doing the main story is on his profile so please check it out when you have the chance, anyway this story will have elements of 5ds, Zexal and Vanguard G in it, well here it is the story beings but first some introductions to the characters of the story ^.^_

 _Btw it's one my first stories so if guys think there should be improvements in it in the near future let me know i'd appreciate it._

 _Disclaimer: I Don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise this is just for fun!_

 _ **(( ))**_ _= Scene switch._

 ** _" "=Characters Inner Thoughts_**

 ** _I DRAW!=Characters using Dark Powers_**

 _Chapter 1/Introduction - A HERO Emerges_

Taichi Muto

Age: 14

The Great Great Great Great Great Great Great (I'm not good with years since they never gave us how many years it was from DM to 5ds) Grandson of the Legendary King of Games Yugi Muto and the Reincarnation of Mana Kari, who is also known as the Descendant of the Great Pharoah Atem. He has extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a blue sheen along the edges. Like Yugi he's a kind boy who likes fair dueling and hates duels with strings attached, he wears Yugi's old Highschool uniform from the Battle City Tournament, along with the recovered and rebuild Millennium Puzzle around his neck and thanks to him being the Descendant of Mana from his Great Grandmother's side he has excellent Magic power and create Shadow Games but he chooses not too, he can be really nervous around people since they expect him to become the next King of Games and continue Yugi and Atem's Legacy (Funny because that's his dream.). He also sees his best friend Suzaku Kaiba as a mentor and its also his second dream to defeat Suzaku in a fair all out duel.

Yami "Yaichi" Taichi

Age: Same as Taichi

He's basically Taichi's other personality that was born from the Millennium Puzzle by Taichi's desire to win and become a stronger duelist (kinda like Aichi and his Psyqualia). His personality is serious and tactical. In his duel he can be a serious lil mother when he announces final draw that's when it gets bad for his opponents because he completely annihilates them especially when he summons an Egyptian God like Obelisk and Ra especially when he draws and plays the Rhagnorak card his opponents become scared for their lives (So you could say he and Taichi are not on speaking terms when Taichi starts noticing his presence if anything he's scared as hell over this guy).

Roku Yuki

Age: 14

He's a young boy with a mysterious past who has brown hair and blue eyes, he's the descendant of Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes, he takes more after Jaden and has a hatred for pervs like Alexis. Around his neck he's wearing half of the Shadow Charm Pendant that's said when both halves come together the power of the Supreme King Haou will awaken and bestow his successor all his dark power. His dream is to become the next King of Games and continue the Legacy Yugi Muto left behind (This makes him a rival to Taichi). He's wearing his grandfather's slifer Red Jacket, with a yellow T-shirt underneath, he also has Goggles on top of his head which he puts around his eyes in Turbo Duels he starts out with a personality like Yusei carrying the future of his friends on his shoulder, but like Jaden he believes dueling should never be used for your own personal gain.

Hinata Tsukumo

Age: 13

The daughter of Yuma Tsukumo who went missing mysteriously and Tori Meadows, her appearance is the spitting image of her mother, She has tan skin, red eyes, and black and red. As a child she could already make contact with Astral world and talk to the Astral people at that time she permanently forms a niece and uncle friendship with Astral who's like a brother to her father Yuma, when she first starts dueling Astral was there to help but something drastically happen when the powers of chaos locked deep within her awakened making her monsters, spells, and traps real which forced her classmates and family except her mother, grandparents(Yuma's parents) and aunt Kari to become scared of her she always thought she was alone till she met Roku and Zeke while having a dueling battle royale her hidden powers of chaos went out of control and she got worried Roku and Zeke would fear her like other people but only the opposite happen they found her power amazing which shocked and made her happy knowing she had finally made some friends, also she has a thing with cosplaying in her duels sometimes, eventually as the years progress there was an incident that caused her to run away from home and no one has seen her since.

Zeke Fudo

Age: 15

The Grandson of Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izayoi, he starts out as a happy boy as a child but as he get older he becomes a loner, after getting sick and tired of life in the destroyed Heartland City and stoled Roku's best cards and left for Domino where he becomes a famous Turbo Duelist who's skills are said to rival Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo combine (Basically he's the Jack of the story but soon becomes the Yusei in the main story). Zeke has tan skin, wears black pants with a blue top, and a black jacket/vest above with red stripes and yellow buttons. His eyes are royal blue and black hair with red highlights. His Mark of the Dragon was a red outline of the dragons head, which was permanently burned onto his right forearm at birth.

 _We of Heartland City are fun people who love dueling, with an awesome duel tournament called the Dueling World Carnival well it was all fun while lasted til Neo Domino became corrupted again and decided to send their security to Heartland and turned it into another version of the Satellite _ and that's where my story begins about me, Zeke Fudo, Hinata Tsukumo, and Taichi Muto (Taichi lives in Neo Domino) we of Heartland were so tired of how we were treated by Neo Domino that we all just hoped and wished we just left for Neo Domino but we couldn't thanks to Sector Security we were treated like slaves until Duel gangs started to appear and bullying the innocent so me, Zeke, and Hinata decided to become the Next-Gen enforcers with our friend Ryuga Anderson being our leader we succeed in wiping out the duel gangs but sadly the newly formed peace didn't last forever fast forward to 4 months later me and Zeke got some bad blood between us and Hinata left Heartland for Neo Domino we haven't heard from her since and I decided to go to Neo Domino to see if she was ok but I knew I needed a ride so me and a couple of classmates decided to make a duel board and man when that engine purred our future looked as bright as the sunny sky...Hmph! that was until Zeke decided to steal my board and two best cards E-Hero Neos and Yubel, months later he became a famous turbo duelist walking the same path Jack Atlas walked I knew I had to get back at Zeke but it wasn't for just the cards it was a pride he stoled so me and friends Satoshi, Lucy, Kenta, and Megumi completed my new Duel board and I was ready to begin my way to Neo Domino city….but let's start from the beginning ~Roku Yuki_

 _ **((To a Advanced version Neo Domino))**_

" _Duelist young and old, professional and amature alike it's the moment you all been waiting for, so make some noise for the number 1 Turbo Duelist in our Era ZEKE FUDO!" said the announcer as a boy with Black hair with the front side dyed grey makes his big entrance with the Duel Runner he inherited from his great grandfather Yusei Fudo. "As he looks ahead to his undefeated winning streak this month one begs the question can anyone take this boy down" the announcer asks the audience as Zeke increases speed to the starting line with spotlight shining over him._

" _Ladies and Gentlemen Let's Rev it Up!" Says Zeke as the audience cheers his name._

 _The AI begins its countdown to start the duel "Turbo Duelist countdown initiated 3, 2, 1 Duel!"_

 _Zeke and his opponent Kyoya Truesdale Ride and their duel has begun._

" _You better watch out Zeke because today is day I finally beat you and regain my title" Said a boy with long Light blue hair reaching his back and riding a custom Duel Runner that looks like Cyber End Dragon in Motorcycle mode._

 _Zeke Fudo LP: 4000_

 _Kyoya Truesdale LP: 4000_

 _ **((To a destroyed Heartland City))**_

 _In the underground sewers a brown haired boy wearing a familiar red school uniform is doing test runs with his Duelboard. "I'm coming for you Zeke and this time I'm gonna settle the score with you! But first I need to Hinata and hope she's ok."_

 _ **((Back to the Stadium in Neo Domino))**_

" _This tournament has reached its final lap if Zeke wins this one his crowned title will be once again secured, at this point will the true competition ever show its face?" Said the announcer_

" _Now your mine I Draw! I play Polymerzation to fuse the two Cyber Dragons I have in my hand!" The two Cyber Dragons appear on Kyoya's side of the field and enter a swirling vortex. "Mechanical Dragon with two heads come forth and unleashed your wrath upon our enemies , FUSION SUMMON! Now arise lvl 8 Cyber Twin Dragon!" A mechanical Dragon with two heads appear on the field and howls a mighty roar at Zeke._

 _Cyber Twin Dragon Lvl: 8, Atk: 2800/Def: 2100_

" _Turbo Duel!, Turbo Duel!, Turbo Duel!, Turbo Duel!" Said the cheerleaders cheering for Zeke as he enters the starting line._

" _Kyoya has impressed us all again with his instant fusion summon but will it be enough to take down Zeke, so he can reclaim his lost title?" Said the announcer in awe_

 _Zeke plays a card and a light blue light engulfs him "You had your fun Kyoya but now it's time for my victory lap I now tune my lvl 4 Hyper Synchron with my Lvl 2 Rapid Warrior and my other Lvl 2 Synchron Explorer so I can perform a Synchro summon." Hyper Synchro becomes 4 circles and envelopes both Rapid Warrior and Synchron Explorer and both monsters becomes 4 stars that get enveloped by a beam of light within the circles. ",_ _Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Level 8 Stardust Dragon!_ " _The crowd goes wild as soon as Zeke ace monster gets sent to the field_

 _Stardust Dragon Lvl: 8, Atk: 2500/Def: 2000_

" _Now Kyoya since you came this far you have the honor to fall to my deck all over again but first I activate Hyper Synchrons effect you see when it's used as Synchro material the monster it was used to Synchro summons gains 800 attack points." A transparent hologram of Hyper Synchro can be seen entering Stardust Dragon as Stardust's gets enveloped by it's aura increasing its attack power._

 _Stardust Dragon: 2500 - 3300_

 _Kyoya laughs at Zeke's move thinking it won't do much. " You're kidding me right yeah your monster can destroy mine but it won't do much damage to me"_

 _Zeke smirks at Kyoya knowing what he has in store for him "You underestimate the trust I have in my deck Truesdale by the way my move isn't over because I play the Spell Card Final Attack!"_

 _Kyoya eyes widen once the card has been played "N-No way?!"_

" _Yes way you see when this card is activated I can double the attack points of one of my monsters on my side of the field and you know what that means" Says Zeke with a smirk on his face_

" _Grrrrrrr…! Damnit…." Saying Kyoya grunting in irritation._

" _That's right Stardust Dragons attack points gets doubled!" Says Zeke as Stardust glows as it's power increases even further "And now I activate my trap card Synchro Strike with it Stardust Dragon's increases by 500 for each Monster used for its Synchro summon_

 _Stardust Dragon: Atk: 3300 - 6600 - 8600_

 _Kyoya gets wide eyed by Stardust's attack power. "You've got to be kidding me it's to powerful!" Zeke then turns to Kyoya and declares his final attack, "Now Stardust Dragon attack Cyber Twin Dragon with Shooting SONIC!" Stardust fires a cosmic blast at Cyber Twin_ _Dragon destroying it in one attack ._

 _Kyoya LP: 4000 -5800 = 0_

 _ **((To Heartland City))**_

 _Roku's board starts smoking as its motherboard gets overheated and fried, then he stops to let it cool down and he takes off his goggles and looks up at sky knowing he has to fight to reclaim his and the citizens Heartlands future back._

 _ **((Back to Neo Domino))**_

 _And Zeke Fudo scores another win for his unbeaten winning streak_

 _Zeke does Jack Atlas's traditional pose by pointing at the sky. "Who's the master of faster, who rules the duels that's right it's me and my deck never forget that!"_

 _ **((Back to Heartland))**_

 _Roku walks deeper in the underground track with his duelboard in hand and here's voices cheering Zeke's name_

 _Right now his friends Megumi Kastle daughter of Rio Kastle, Rei son of Vector, and Malik son of Alito are watching Zeke's duel on TV._

" _Mr. Fudo can we have a word? Ever since you came to Neo Domino in your original Duel Board now upgraded and modified into a runner resembling your late grandfather Yusei Fudo the Shooting Star of Neo Domino, we all would like to know do you plan on following his footsteps?" Said the announcer as he asked Zeke is planning on continuing Yusei's legacy._

 _Zeke snatches the mic and speaks in his own words "You know to be honest yes I always wanted to surpass my late grandfather but now that I've gotten this far I have a new goal and it's to surpass my grandfather and become the worlds number 1 Turbo Duelist in my own way that's all and as those who want to challenge me I have only one thing to say..Bring. It. O-." Malik turns off the TV after he, Megumi, and Rei heard Roku start his board up to get their attention_

" _He-Hey Roku." Said a nervous Megumi as she turns off the computer_

" _Roku-nii, hey Roku-nii! Are you down here?!" Says a boy with violet duck-butt hair coming down stairs looking real happy_

" _We're right in here Kenta." Says Megumi happy to see her cousin Kenta again after he was on the run from Sector Security ._

" _What's up Kenta?" Says Rei happy to see the boy is alright._

" _Just wait til you see what I got for Roku-nii!" Says Kenta as he runs toward my side_

" _Ok, why do I have a bad vibe about this." Says Rei being suspicious_

" _Because you always get vibes Rei." Says Malik chuckling at Rei_

 _Kenta takes a chip that looks really high-tech. "Check it out a Skylon-Mach-78 Acceleration Chip."_

" _Wait that's a Skylon but I thought they stop making those years ago, plus aren't they so rare that they're really expensive to obtain" Rei says as he looks at the chip suspiciously._

" _Hmm it looks brand new and has never been used yet, Kenta don't tell me you stole this?" says Megumi worried that her cousin just became a thief._

 _Kenta turns from the others holding on the chip like it's his favorite action figures "I didn't steal anything I was roller blading and I found this lying on the street on broad daylight so I picked it up, besides maybe someone dropped it,"_

 _Megumi looks at him in disbelief and starts scolding him with a look that a mother would give to their sons when they want to know what they've been up too "Kenta you shouldn't walking no I'm sorry skating around taking something that doesn't belong to you that's not what grandma taught us and you know better!"_

" _Besides you how things work in Heartland now there's no one in the City who's ever gonna have something so expensive, because if "They" saw you we all will be tracked down and marked" Says Rei also scolding Kenta even though he knows Kenta wanted to give the chip to Roku out of good intentions._

" _Hey be easy on the guy, Kenta can I see that" Says Roku asking Kenta for the chip and he hands it to him and he smiles and says "This is just what I need."_

" _Roku, you know you can't use that right?" Says Rei_

" _Satoshi is right you to let Kenta put it back where he got it from." Said Megumi_

" _I know you'll like Roku-nii, will it make you fast enough to go to Neo Domino" Says Kenta with hope in his eyes._

" _Yeah it is I'm sure of it". Says Roku as he puts the chip in his boards motherboard._

 _Rei looking at Roku feeling bad for all the burdens he has to carry "Roku I know how you feel but you have to get over your obsession with Zeke Fudo."_

 _Kenta glares at Rei and says in anger. "But it was Zeke who took also both of Roku-nii's best card remember Rei?!"_

" _And did you forget that Zeke is in the city and they don't treat us Heartlanders like we're the classiest society in the world." Said Rei as he crosses his arms._

 _Kenta pouts as he puffs his cheeks in annoyance and says. "Yeah and, incase you forgot there are times when someone must stand up for themselves"_

" _Roku us Heartlanders should just stay put Zeke isn't worth you losing your freedom." Says Rei moves Kenta out of the way a lil._

" _...Zeke didn't stay in Heartland Rei so why should I?" Says Roku as he's building his deck._

" _I think Rei is right Roku, there's no need for you to risk your freedom over a card it's time to leave the past in the past." Said a concerned Megumi "Besides Zeke's been different from us from the very beginning his dueling skills are leagues above our own no one was able to beat him even now."_

 _An alarm like noise goes off signifying the chip is compatible with the Duel Board and Roku turns it on showing that it's hovering in perfect balance as everyone stares in awe with Rei whistling with Kenta excited it works as he says "So it's all ready to go right?" Roku nods as he puts on his googles "Yup, time to see what this baby can really do at maximum capacity."_

 _But a helicopter that appeared before the group shining a flashlight over their hideout with Rei going for a closer look with his eyes widening "It's Sector Security!"_

" _Verification Number AWX-76004, Kenta Kastle, you're suspected of larceny! Surrender yourself immediately! Come out! As long as you're marked, you won't be able to escape!" Proclaims the Sector Security officer in the helicopter._

 _Megumi raises her fist in shock, anger, and disappointment "Why you, Kenta look what you did!" Kenta flinches as he raises his hands up in defense "I said I never stole it, I found it on the road!" Megumi looks at into with soften look but still with some disappointment "Yeah but still…."_

 _Malik places his hands on Megumi's shoulder "That's enough guys." He walks to the computer "We can't get out of here as long as Kenta has that mark right sooo" Malik types on the computer disrupting the singal on Kenta's mark. "I bought us a couple of minutes Roku are you sure you ca-"_

 _Roku takes his board and gets ready to ride. "Don't worry guy I got this and if Security does catch up to me…" Roku shows his deck. "I'll just duel them welp wish me luck" Roku rides up the stairs as Kenta and the others run off to the next hideout. The Duel Boarder then escapes from the hideout passing a Sector Security Turbo Duelist_

 _The Sector Security eyes widen as he sees Roku speed off "Duel Board!? Suspect is on the run begin pursuit! As the Security Duelist as he and his subordinates speed after Roku._

"" _ **Whoa it's so fast...the speed, the balance they're all perfect it feels like I've become one with the wind. I wonder how this will affect my dueling skills?""**_ _Thought_ _Roku in surprise, amazement, and wonder. But behind Security are shouting him to pull over._ "" _ **Man I never thought they catch so quickly especially with my speed.""**_ _Roku ends up pulling over by an abandoned factory now he confronts one of Securities Duel Chasers._

 _The Duel Chaser takes a good look at Roku learning that's he's a in his early teens "Hey kid, where'd you steal this Duel Board from, it looks too brand new for Heartlander to own?" Seeing how Roku is giving him a stoic look and silent treatment the Duel Chaser starts laughing at Roku's guts to stare down Security like that. "No marker huh? Hmph! So I see you're just the decoy? I guess scum stick their necks out for fellow scum, huh? But thanks to you giving aid to the suspect, you did fine giving us a reason to place you into custody. But first I must ask where you got that Duel Board from."_

" _Hey…Duel me" Says Roku with fire in his eyes determined to protect his little brother from being locked up." Of course the Duel Chaser laughs arrogantly saying how Roku has no right to challenge him to a duel especially since it's illegal for those in Heartland City to carry cards only for Roku to pull out his deck "Here's my deck ready to duel officer." Roku places his deck into his Duel Disk "Ok sir let's make a wager if I win you'll let me and friends walk free." One of the Securities is appalled at Roku's offer only for the Duel Chaser to stop him and ask Roku what would he get if he wins but the other Security member insist he don't agree only to get threatened with demotion to leave. "Hmm, you're quite interesting."_

 _Confused the Duel Chaser asks. "What are you getting at kid?"_

 _Roku turns away "Let's just say there was a certain incident that made never to trust Sector Security again but I can see you're a duelist and since you entered the duel I trust you."_

 _The Duel Chasers enters his Duel Runner "This brat is starting to give me a headache…"_

 _The two Duelist get into postition as both duelist announced "Field Spell, Speed World 3, Activate!" The AI then announced_ " _ **Duel Mode, on-Auto Pilot, standby. Action Field on."**_ _Roku and the Duel Chaser shouted out as they ride off. "DUEL!"_

 _Roku Yuki LP: 4000_

 _Duel Chaser LP: 4000_

 _Duel Chaser draws a card "I'll go first! I summon Assault Dog in Attack Positon! ((Assault Dog, Level: 4, Type: Beast/Effect, Effect:_ _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon any number of "Assault Dog" from your Deck., ATK/DEF: 1200/800)) A dog wearing armor with guns appears on the field. "Then I place one card face down and end my turn your move brat!"_

 _Roku draws a card. "It's my turn! I draw! I summon Elemental-HERO Electroman in Attack Position!" ((Elemental-HERO Electroman, Level: 4, Type: Warrior/Effect, Effect:_ _This card is always treated as "Elemental-HERO Sparkman". Once per turn during your Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster; change the battle position of that target., ATK/DEF: 1600/1400)) Sparkman with the Spark Blaster strapped to his waist appears on the field._

 _The Duel Chaser is surprised. "Wait what do you mean Electorman, isn't that monster Elemental-Hero Sparkman!?"_

" _To answer your yes and no, yes as in it can be treated as Elemental-HERO Sparkman when on the field, hand, and graveyard and no for as in it's not Sparkman but a retrain of the original with an added effect but I'm not gonna use it this turn." Roku explains as the Duel Chaser clicks his tongue calling Roku a cocky piece of trash then Roku declare his attack. "Battle! Electroman attack Assault Dog with Electro Blast!" Electroman takes out a gun and fires static electricity at Assault Dog destroying it dropping Duel Chasers LP down._

 _Duel Chaser LP 4000 - 400 = 3600_

" _You've gone and done it now but don't think your monster is the only one with a Special Effect! When my Assault Dog is destroyed by battle I can Special Summon another Assault from my deck to take it's place!" Exclaims the Duel Chasers in confidence as another Assault Dog appears on the field._

 _Roku takes a card from his hand and places it face down. "I set a card face down and end my turn."_

" _My turn! I draw!" Duel Chaser draws a card. "I now tribute my Assault Dog to Tribute Summon the Level 5 monster Handcuffs Dragon in Attack Position!" ((Handcuffs Dragon, Level: 5, Attribute: WIND, Type: Dragon/Effect, Effect:_ _When this card is destroyed by battle with an attacking monster your opponent controls and is sent to the Graveyard, you can equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster loses 1800 ATK. When it is destroyed and this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card._ _, ATK/DEF: 1800/1800)) A hybrid of a dragon and handcuffs appears on the field as Duel Chaser declares his attack. "Battle! Cuffs Dragon! Cuff Bite!"_

 _Roku plays activates his set card. "Trap card open! HERO Barrier! When an attack is declared on my face-up Elemental-HERO mosnter I can activate this card to negate that attack!"_

 _Duel Chaser smirks. "Not a bad move for a novice but...,I activate the trap card! Wiretap! This card can negate the activation of a trap card and sends it back to the opponents deck!" HERO Barrier gets sent back to Roku's deck as Handcuffs Dragon continues it's attack destroying Electroman dropping Roku's LP._

 _Roku Yuki LP: 4000 - 200 = 3800_

" _No matter how good you're front and back are, from what I witness your deck is made up of cards from a long since obsolete Archetype from a long since forgotten generation, trash will always be trash!" Says Duel Chasers as he mocks Roku's deck and ends his turn._

 _Roku just stares with lil anger as this guy mocks his deck. "My turn! I draw! From my hand I play the Spell Pot of Greed! With I can draw 2 cards from my deck!" Roku draws two cards and add them to his hand! I now Normal Summon Elemental-HERO Bubbleman in Defense Mode! ((Elemental-HERO Bubbleman, Attribute: WATER Level: 4, Type: Warrior/Effect, Effect: When this is the only card in your hand, you can treat this card's Summon as a Spe_ _cial Summon_ _. When it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, if there are no other cards on your side of the field, draw 2 cards from your Deck)) Now I activate Bubbleman's effect since I have no other cards on the field I can now draw two more cards from my deck!" Roku draws 2 more cards. "I now set two cards face down and end my turn!"_

 _Duel Chaser laughs at Roku's move. "Peddling on defense now, huh kid?! You're nothing but talk! My turn!" Duel Chaser draws and sends three cards to the grave as he laughs in arrogance. "One, two, three! Here we go! Level 4, Level 3, Level 3, by sending the three mentioned cards to the graveyard from my hand, I'll Special Summon Montage Dragon!" ((Montage Dragon, Attribute: EARTH Level: 8, Type, Dragon/Effect, Effect:_ _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK becomes the combined original Levels of the sent monsters x 300.,_ _ATK/DEF: ?/0)) A three headed dark blue appears on the field. "It's attack power is equal to the combined levels of the monsters I sent to graveyard by this effect times 300!" Montage Dragon's ATK: 4 + 3 + 3 = 10 x 300 = 3000._

 _Roku in awe. "3000 huh?" in his thoughts_ " _ **Awesome! I never fought a monster with that much fire power before! The only one I came close to beating was Zeke's Stardust Dragon and Hinata's Utopia!"**_

 _Duel Chaser declares another attack. "Battle! Handcuffs Dragon destroy his Bubbleman!" Bubbleman is destroyed but Roku doesn't take damage. "Now Montage Dragon attack that Heartlanders Life Points directly! POWER COLLAGE"! Roku is attacked directly dropping his Life Points down alot as he starts slowing down._

 _Roku Yuki LP: 3800 - 3000 = 800_

 _Roku narrows his eyes as he looks around. "So this is a turbo duel speed decreases by the amount of less Life Points you have and this is also an Action Duel if I'm right so there should be some Action Cards lying around?" Roku finds one, grabs it, takes a look at it and eyes widen. "This could work."_

" _There's not a card in that deck that can save you now kid you're already at 800 Life you might as well give up." Says the Duel Chaser._

 _Roku places his fingers at the top of his deck_ " _ **My HEROES, my Neo Spacians, I have faith in you guys please heed my voice and let us win this duel to protect our loved ones!"**_ _Roku feels the spirits of his cards working together hearing his Dueling Spirit as he draws a card and smirks seeing what it is. "From my hand I play the Spell card Polymerization!"_

" _Polymerization!? Wait don't tell me you…" Says Duel Chaser_

" _Yup with this I can take two monsters from my field and hand and use them to perform a Fusion Summon and now I take my Elemental-HERO Aero Avian(Aero Avian shares the same effect as Electroman due to it being a retrain of Avian it can be treated as the latter) and Elemental-HERO Nova Bursinatrix(Same for Nova Bursinatrix it can be treated as it's original counterpart) from my hand to fuse them into one! Hero of Twisting Winds merge together with the Heroine of Blazing Inferno! Unite to bring forth justice to all! FUSION SUMMON! Appear! Level 6! Hero of Blazing Justice! Elemental-HERO Flame Wingman! (Elemental-HERO Flame Wingman, Attribute: FIRE, Level: 6, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Material: Elemental-HERO Avian + Elemental-HERO Bursinatrix), Effect: This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster., ATK/DEF: 2100/1200)_

 _In shock and in disbelief the Duel Chaser exclaims. "Impossible! You mean a Heartland reject was able to perform a Fusion Summon?! Hmph but that doesn't mean it holds it candle to my Montage Dragon's attack power!"_

" _From my hand I activate the spell card H-Heated Heart! With this card I can increase the ATK of my Flame Wingman by 500!" Flame Wingman's attack increases from 2100 to 2600. The Duel Chaser then says how Roku is being cocky with his combo as the latter declares his Battle Phase. "Battle! Go Flame Wingman attack Handcuffs Dragon! Flame Shoot!" Flame Wingman fires a fire blast from it's dragon headed arm destroying Handcuffs Dragon decreasing the Duel Chasers LP by 800._

 _Duel Chasers LP: 3600 - 800 = 2800_

" _But don't think it ends with this because Wingman has a Special Effect when it destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard the owner of said monster loses Life Points equal to the destroyed monsters attack power!" Explains Roku as the Duel Chaser to his shock loses 1800 LP_

 _Duel Chasers LP: 2800 - 1800 = 1000_

" _Well would you look at that we're almost even and here I thought I was gonna enjoy this game." Says Roku mockingly making the Duel Chaser angry as he grins evilly._

" _Kid you may have destroyed Handcuffs Dragon in favor of dealing that much damage and I have to say I'm impressed at that combo of yours, but you've only sped up your defeat!" Handcuffs Dragon appears from the graveyards and puts Wingman in a deathgrip dropping its attack power by 1800._

 _Flame Wingmans ATK: 2600-1800 = 800_

" _See that brat!? When you destroyed Handcuffs Dragon by battle it equips itself to the monster that destroys it dropping it's attack power equal to it's 1800 attack power! This is the end you can't outrun authority forever!" Says the Duel Chaser with arrogance._

 _Roku smiles as he says "Ok then I'll just use that effect for myself." Knowing the Duel Chasers is confused by his Roku explains. "Trap card, open! Equip Shot!" Flame Wingman throws Handcuff Dragon off him and on Montage Dragon decreasing it's attack power by 1200. "Equip Shot is a card that requips and Equip Spell, Trap, or in this case Monster Card to an opponent's monster and both monsters affected by this effect will be forced to battle!" Flame Wingman jumps on Heartland Cities tallest tower which is at the center of the destroyed city. "Flame Wingman end this! Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman jumps off the tower and dives in blazing on Montage and Handcuffs Dragon destroying them both dropping the Duel Chasers LP to 0._

 _Roku Yuki's LP: 800_

 _Duel Chaser's LP: 0_

 _Duel Chaser gets really angry and shocked that he lost as he says. "I can't believe….I lost to that piece of garbage of a brat….!"_

 _He looks up as Roku rides up in front of him as he explains again. "You say my deck is full of obsolete cards but let me tell you this, any card that exist no matter how big or small, has the potential to be useful. Someone who rejects cards without getting to know them and understand their true power by calling them "Trash" like you doesn't deserve to wield a deck calling themselves a duelist." Roku rides away and finds himself at a road with a good look at Neo Domino City as he takes a closer look at the edge of the road. "Zeke, Hinata, I'm coming for you guys and that's a promise._

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2**


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire Queen vs Ice Queen

_Disclaimer: I Don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise this is just for fun!_

 **(( ))** _= Setting change/Flashback._

 _ **" "=Characters Inner Thoughts**_

 _ **I DRAW!=Characters using Dark Powers**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Vampiric Duel: Vampire Queen vs. Ice Queen**_

 **((Many years ago in Heartland City))**

 _Both Roku Yuki and Zeke Fudo are in the last moments of their first duel in Heartland Academy with their decks signature monsters for their respective decks Flame Wingman and Junk Warrior out on the field with huge audience of students attending Heartland Academy with half the spectators cheering for Roku to end Zeke's winning streak while the other half being mostly his fangirls cheering for Zeke to win on the roof you have Hinata Tsukumo watching the duel with interest._

 _Roku Yuki LP: 300_

 _Zeke Fudo LP: 1000_

" _You won't be able to beat me Roku." Says Zeke impressed that Roku was able to hold out for so long._

 _Roku narrows his eyes at Zeke proclamation. "Because you're the best right?"_

 _Zeke smiles as he says. "That's right. Because I'm the best duelist in all of Heartland! Now come Roku! Battle!"_

 _Roku declares his attack as he has an Action Card ready to claim victory. "Flame Wingman attack Junk Warrior with Flame Shoot!" But black chains appear suddenly and wrap around Flame Wingman not only immobilizing and sending electric shocks to his body but also decreases it's ATK by 700 to Roku's shock._

 _Flame Wingmans ATK: 2100 - 700 = 1400_

 _Zeke smirks as he announces his move. "Trap card, Shadow Spell! As long as this is on the field you're monster can't declare an attack and change it's battle position not only that it decreases your monsters ATK by 700! Now Junk Warrior send him to the scrapheap Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior dashes forward and punches Wingman destroying, causing 900 points of damage to Roku dropping his LP to 0 as the latter falls on his knees shaking in disappointment in himself and punches the ground._

 _Everyone watching the duel was shocked because they thought Zeke's winning streak was gonna end on that last turn as Kenta said. "That guy…..lost..?"_

 _Zeke walks up to Roku as his shadow overlaps him "Roku…" Roku looks up at Zeke as the latter states to him "A duel can't be won by strong monsters alone."_

 **((Fast forward to Neo Domino City today in Zeke Fudo's penthouse))**

 _Zeke is standing by his window looking at the ocean where Heartland City is location holding two cards in his hand and has a mysterious and familiar Dragon Head Mark on his left arm. He then lifts up the cards to reveal that they're Elemental-HERO Neos and Yubel._ "" _ **I wonder if Roku still misses you two?""**_ _Zeke thought as he remembers the 2 cards once belong to Roku Yuki._

 _A man with a black professional suit and has_ _light-purple toned long hair which is very messy and has a light blue shading in his eyes appears in Zeke's room from his door. "Has a person of the Shooting Star's calbre been gripped with Nostalgia Zekie-boy."_

 _Zeke turns his eye to the eccentric man and looks back at the ocean. "I used to live in that dump of a city."_

" _You're an individual chosen by the Gods of Duel Monsters. It would do you better to forget about that dark abyss." Says the light purple haired man trying to ease Zeke's mind but looks at Zeke's deck in curiosity as he throws Neos and Yubel in his deck._

 _Zeke then says "There's no way I can just forget Pegasus! I consider each passing day in Heartland a disgrace. It'd be best if that society was died out."_

" _I apologize Zekie-boy but I'm afraid that can't happen. Neo Domino City relies too much on Heartland City nowadays. Heartland City is now a society that supports the prosperity of the chosen ones. Those who live there are used for the sole purpose of recycling the garbage we discard. Nothing in this world is truly unnecessary. The fact that you Neo Domino Cities Shooting Star was born and raised in Heartland was a trial given to you by the Gods. That's why I believe anyway." Pegasus Explains._

 _Zeke looks at his Dragon Head mark. "A trial, huh?"_

 _Pegasus states. "You and Hinata Tsukumo are the only ones who managed to come this far from Heartland Zekie-boy, therefore you two were chosen by the Gods."_

 **((In Heartland City to Roku's hideout))**

 _Roku is doing test runs on his Duel Board as Kenta is timing his progress and speed, Roku then passes Kenta as he stops the clock timing Roku's speed and rushes to him."Awesome! That was your best time yet Roku-nii!" Roku removes his goggles to look at his time as Kenta says "At this rate going through that pipeline will be cakewalk right!"_

" _Yup let's try it again time me Kenta ok?" Kenta agrees as Roku speeds off._

 **((To Heartland Cities Factory where Rei, Malik, and Kiraku(son of Girag) are working))**

 _Mailk, Rei, and Kiraku are carrying boxes full of discarded parts and garbage from Neo Domino City with Rei complaining about need to stay wasting stuff like this and give those of Heartland a break, only for Malik to reassure him that even though he hates doing this too at least it puts food on their table, and Kiraku is struggling a little with his boxes only for Kiraku to trip over someone's leg causing him to fall and Rei and Mailk rush to him to check on the poor guy._

 _Kiraku looks a lil in pain and spares Rei and Malik of worrying about him. "Don't worry guys I'm alright."_

" _Sorry, my bad. My foot got caught." Says a punk rocker looking girl with a marker on her cheek. One of her goons start saying her legs are long and they just needed to watch where they're going calling her by her name Yukiko and the second goon starts snickering._

 _Yukiko arrogantly starts saying with a_ _spiteful smile and tone_ _. "I thought something was reeking of dump coming from towards us. Must've been born and raised in this dump."_

 _Malik crosses arms over his chest and makes a comeback. "Hmm, the real question is, what about markers on your cheeks ladies." Yukiko feeling insulted covers her right cheek while glaring at Malik, grab him and throws her fist in his face._

 **((At the hideout where Rei, Malik, and Kiraku are getting treated for their injuries.))**

 _Kenta places a bandage on the bruise Malik has over his chin which stings him a lil as Kenta whistles. "Wow you guys sure got whupped good._

" _That damn Yukiko…" Said Malik as he rubs his chin._

 _Megumi pushes her glasses on her face. "I did some digging and heard that Yukiko chick and her group were a duel rock band that caused some trouble in Neo Domino when a gig didn't end well so they ended up here."_

" _Looks like she boasts up a storm about being a famous rock group in the city and picks fights with us Heartlanders." Said Rei as he leans back on the couch arms crossed behind his head. "People like her just find pleasure in telling us that we're different." Rei says as he sighs._

 _Kiraku turns his head to Roku and Dumon (Son of Durbe) "Roku, Dumon how's it holding up over there._

 _Megumi smirks. "You won't believe it but Roku's gotten the fastest time yet." Malik looks and compliments Roku on his accomplishment, only for Roku to say that Megumi, Kenta, and Dumon had help in this too._

" _I gotta give my thanks to you too guys! Sector Security hasn't been after us since! Hey Roku-nii are you sure you'll get into Neo Domino City?" Kenta asks Roku as he smiles and nods_

 _Malik looks up and wonders. "I guess Sector Security can be reasoned with after all? I mean any self-respecting duelist has to uphold the outcome of the match right?"_

" _Sorry Malik but I wouldn't call that guy a duelist." Everyone looks at Roku as he explains. "But for someone who's a dog for the higher ups and their establishment, I guess a grown man like him can take a loss."_

 **((Scene switches to one of the HsQ of Sector Security that's stationed in Heartland City.))**

 _The Duel Chaser Roku defeated before ust got his hands on a new deck and is really impressed by the cards. "Huh, The new Pursuit deck? You've made something really interesting chief._

" _As you know officer_ _Hayato_ _here's been quite the cavalcade of people recurrently misusing their D-Wheels and D-Boards and running amok as of late in Heartland. As a countermeasure Industrial Illusions created new support for the Elite Duel Chasers Pursuit Deck. The Duel Chasers(Now named_ _Hayato)_ _superior officer explains the situation. "I even heard you lost to a HERO using Duel-Boarder not long ago and shouldered the expenses of the stolen item out of your pay isn't that right?"_

 _Hayato defends his actions by calling what he did a Duelist Etiquette but the chief ended up saying "It's fine and all that sits right with those people, but you're a Security first and Duelist second, you understand that right?" Hayato agrees with the chiefs words and states he'll never lose to Roku again and ordered his subordinates to keep an eye on the chip that's in Roku's D-Board while he practices his new deck._

 **((Scene switches back to Roku and his friends hideout.))**

 _While Dumon is working on something on the computer everyone else has a chat about what Roku is gonna do. "Hey Roku you wonder how Zeke is gonna react, I mean you're gonna duel him right?" Kiraku asks._

" _One it's to get my cards back, after that I'm looking for Hinata and bringing her home." Roku answers back but everyone is not sure about this plan then Roku explains. "Neos and Yubel aren't just my cards they're everyone's cards and Hinata is our friend you guys know if we were only there for her more when that_ " _ **Day"**_ _happened she wouldn't have ran away and I know what you guys are thinking "Are you sure she's in Neo Domino City?" well I'm not sure but strangely I can feel it, and I believe Zeke does too."_

 _Megumi smiles. "You're right we all want to see those monsters again if anything we wanted to see all three of your monsters again."_

 _Kenta smiles brightly and adds to Megumi's statement. "That's right! The duel Roku-nii, Zeke, and Hinata-nee showed us shocked the heck outta us, remember?" Kenta flashes back to threeway duel the three had together and remembers when each of them brought out their signature monsters Elemental-HERO Neos Knight, Stardust Dragon, and N39: Utopia to the field. "And when they brought out their ace monsters and they lifted those dark clouds it was like a future of hope appeared right before our eyes."_

 _Rei replied with. "But sadly Zeke was already scheming to steal Roku's cards and something bad happened to Hinata and we couldn't be there help her so she disappeared."_

 _But Kenta reassured him. "But Roku-nii is gonna get them back all of them. You should've seen his D-Boards test runs now he can go through the sewer pipeline in seconds."_

 _After Kenta said that Kiraku in disbelief asks Kenta is joking but only for Dumon to defend Kenta's statement "It is possible, just check out the simulation I made." Everyone looks at Dumon's simulation as he explains. "We all know once a month, at 12 midnight, the pipeline is shutdown, and Security run interior maintenance. Then there's 3 minutes until the automatic controls finish their job and garbage starts flowing out again. If Roku can bust through this maintenance hatch here before then, he can make it to the outside."_

 _Rei looks at Roku in disbelief. "Roku….you.." Only to stop worried and wish him luck. "Nah..I won't say anything. I'll keep my fingers crossed and wish you luck though."_

 _They all hear footsteps and turn they turn to see Yukiko and her group discovering their hideout. "Ah, there you boys are." Roku narrows his eyes when one of Yukiko's goons started ranting about how they were unfairly punished for beating up Rei and the others and Yukiko cracks her knuckles as she walks up to the gang with Malik standing between her and the others not only that she notices the Duel Board and she smirks. "Hmm, is that a Duel Board I see?" Malik says it's non of her business and Yukiko mockingly says. "Hmph, Heartlander losers like you guys don't deserve that Duel Board, maybe you all should hand it over as compensation for getting me and my girls into trouble."_

 _Roku stands and says. "Not happening." Yukiko questions if he's the owner and asks Roku if he can duel as she takes out her duel disk and sets up and Roku does the same with Rei and others with the exception of Megumi try to talk Roku out of it only for Megumi to move Roku out of the way._

 _Megumi sets up her duel disk. "Roku don't do it, I'll handle this it's time for girls like her to be taught a lesson that she shouldn't mock my friends and our dreams." Only for Yukiko to mockingly say that Heartlanders nowadays don't deserve to have dreams as she and Megumi walk to their positions._

 _They activate their Duel Disks as the Duel Disk A.I. says "Action Field On!"_

 _Megumi and Yukiko start their duel as the announce. "DUEL!"_

 _Megumi LP: 4000_

 _Yukiko LP: 4000_

 _Yukiko starts her turn. "I'll start things off! Draw!" Yukiko draws one card from her deck. "From my hand I activate the spell card Ancient Rules with it I'm able to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my hand without tributing and I now Special Summon Vampire Lord!" A fancy looking green haired Vampire appears on the field in attack position as everyone is shocked except for her group are shocked she started the duel with a high level monster_

 _Yukiko continues her turn. "Now I activate the Continuous Spell, Vampire's Cursed Coffin!" A coffin emitting a purple ominous aura appears. "When a monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard it inflicts 800 points of damage to the controller of that monster."_

" _Well that's a risky move, so either if she or Megumi's monsters are destroyed, their will LP will be reduced." Says Rei as he, Roku and the others feels Yukiko has that much confidence in herself._

 _Yukiko smiles as she ends her turn as her group cheers her on. "And with that I end my turn."_

" _My turn, I draw." Megumi draws a card, places it in her hand and takes one card from it. "From my hand, I summon Aurora Wing in defense position." Megumi starts her turn as she summons a white, blue, green aurora styled colored bird on the field then she ends her turn with a face down. "I now set one card face down and end my turn."_

" _Hmph you Heartlanders are all the same. Hiding behind weaklings like too afraid to attack! It's my turn!" Yukiko starts her turn as she draws."I now summon Vampire Lady!" A light blue skinned female Vampire wearing a purple dress appears on the field. "And there's more, I discard a Zombie-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard to activate from my hand, the spell card Vampiric Conquest!" A field comes out of Vampire Lady and it enters Yukiko's hand as another Vampire monster card. "Vampiric Conquest's effect allows me to add one Vampire monster to my hand and then it destroys my Vampire Lady!" Vampire Lord gets destroyed as Vampire's curse activates draining Yukiko's LP by 800 dropping it to 3200. "Wait why did my points get drained!?"_

 _Rei facepalms as everyone looks dumbfounded when he says. "Oh come on, don't tell us you forgot your Cursed Coffin continuous spell was on the field when you played that move?"_

 _Yukiko sweatdrops as she tries to save face by saying it's all part of her plan, then she continue her turn. "Now I activate the effect of my Vampire Kid! When it's sent to the Graveyard I can Special Summon an Zombie-Type monster from my hand! The monster I choose is Vampire Vamp with an ATK of 2000!" A tan skinned, beautiful, silver haired female vampire monster appears on the field. "I had to lose LP from Vampire's Cursed Coffin to summon her but it was worth it."_

" _Whoa, that's what I call an army." Said Rei impressed by Yukiko's play._

 _Roku even adds on. "That fact she utilized her Vampire Kid's effect by destroying it, even though it was a misplay on her part, she still came back with three powerful monsters."_

 _Yukiko continues her move. "It's not over yet boys! The funs just about the begin! I now remove my Vampire Lord from the game! To summon my mighty beast, Vampire Genesis with an 3000 ATK!" From her field Vampire Lord disappears in a smoke like vortex and a Masculine, purple skinned, demonic looking, monster with huge sharp teeth appears on Yukiko side of field. Yukiko starts her battle phase. "Battle! Vampire Vamp destroy her, Aurora Wing!"_

 _Megumi jumps on the levitating tiles searching for an Action Card_ " _ **There's one."**_ _Megumi grabs an Action Card and plays it. "Action Magic! Evasion! When you declare an attack with a monster, I can target that said monster; negate the attack saving my Aurora Wing!"_

 _Yukiko scoffs as she has two more monsters to attack with and declares her next attack. "Go Vampire Genesis destroy her Aurora Wing!" Vampire Genesis destroys Aurora Wing and even though Megumi doesn't take battle damage she still takes effect damage from Cursed Coffin dropping her LP to 3200. "Now Vampire Lady attack that Heartlanders LP directly!" Vampire Lady attacks Megumi directly dropping her LP to 1650._

" _I activate the effect of my Aurora Wing from the Graveyard! When it's destroyed by battle I can Special Summon it in defense position!" Aurora Wing returns to Megumi's field as she pants at the close call._

" _This is bad Megumi's LP took a massive hit, she's lucky Aurora Wing blocked Genesis's attack for her." Malik says worried for Megumi as Yukiko's group cheers her on to finish her off on her next turn as the latter ends her turn._

 _Megumi LP: 1650_

 _Yukiko LP: 3200_

 _Megumi starts her next turn. "My turn. I draw." Megumi draws a card and smiles. "From my hand I summon the level 4 monster Blizzard Dragon!" A red eyed, blue, and grey skinned dragon appears on Megumi's field._

" _Hmph, really another level 4 but it's not as strong as my Genesis and Vamp, you might as well give up this duel and hand over the D-Board right now." Yukiko mocks Megumi._

 _Megumi smirks as she says. "Is that so." Yukiko has a look on face that's asking what are you talking about. "Allow me to give you a lesson on what made Heartland City well known, you see unlike the people of Neo Domino City who possess Synchro Summoning, we of Heartland City possess Xyz Summoning!" Yukiko and her group are shocked that Xyz Summon still exists after it was outlawed. "As you're about to discover Xyz Summon hasn't died yet! I now Overlay my level 4 Aurora Wing and level 4 Blizzard Dragon! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network" Both of Megumi's turn into dark and light blue lights and enter a black vortex in the shape of a galaxy as a blue light shoots outta of the hole._

" _Beast of the Ice-Zone Spirit World with a heart of ice, show the world that clear and bright roar! XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Rank 4 Ice Beast Zerofyne!"_

 _A light blue female monster with dark blue crystalized armor appears on the field as Yukiko couldn't believe her eyes that Xyz Summoning still exists._

" _But I'm done yet, from my hand I activate the Rank-Up-Magic: Absolute Zero!" Megumi plays a card with a picture of the Barian Symbol surrounded by a blizzard. "With this I can target 1 face-up Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than the monster I control, by using it as the Xyz Material! I now rebuild the Overlay Network with Ice Beast Zerofyne!" Ice Beast Zerofyne becomes a blue light and enters the same vortex as it forms and a light blue beam shoots out._

" _Princess of the Ice-Zone Spirit World with a heart of ice, show the world your light and clear heart to prove your right to rule all! RANK UP XYZ CHANGE! Appear, Rank 5 Ice Princess Zerefort!"_

 _A dark blue female monster, wearing light blue crystal like armor, and wielding a staff appears on the field. "Now I play the field spell Land of Frozen Flames just to change the scenery." The field changes into a land of ice with blue flames shooting out of the cracks. "Then I play the spell card Pot of Greed with it I can draw too cards from my deck." Megumi draws two cards and plays one last card. "And finally I play the Continous Spells, White Blizzard and Domino Effect!"_

" _Wh-White Blizzard and Do-Domino Effect, what kind of a cards is those?" Asks Yukiko as she's getting scared._

 _Megumi begins her battle phase. "Battle! Ice Princess Zerefort! Attack Vampire Genesis!"_

 _Yukiko has a shocked look on her face thinking Megumi is a moron to think her 2500 ATK monster can defeat 3000 ATK Genesis as she laughs hysterically. "Have you lost your mind, do you really think that weak thing can beat my Genesis!" Only for Megumi to ask again is that so and Yukiko looks at her monsters realizing they're frozen solid with their ATK dropped all the way to 0. "Wh-what's going on?! How are all my monsters frozen and their powers dropped to 0?!"_

" _It's the effect of my Rank-Up-Magic Card Absolute Zero. When used to Rank Up a WATER attribute Xyz Monster all my opponents monsters effects are negate and their ATK is dropped to 0!" Megumi explains as Zerefort destroys Genesis dropping Yukiko's LP to 700. "Now White Blizzards effect activates, when an opponent's monster is destroyed by battle, it can inflict 600 points of damage to the owner of the destroyed monster." Megumi explains again as Yukiki's LP drop to 100. "Finally by discarding Land of Frozen Flames and White Blizzard, I can activate Domino Effect. When an opponent's monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, for every card I discard on my side of the field the grave, Domino Effect destroys an opposing monster. Now you take the effect damage of your Vampire's Cursed Coffin."_

 _Yukiko is shocked and sweating as the a dark aura shoots out of the Cursed Coffin hitting her dead on dropping her LP to 0 winning Megumi the duel._

 _Everyone in Roku's group cheers for Megumi as Yukiko falls on her knees in disbelief. "Th-this can't be, I was close to getting out of this damn city. How, how can I lose?" Roku then starts walking to Yukiko._

" _Long ago, I lost to an old friend and he gave me this advice. A duel can't be won by powerful monsters alone. They can't be won by Spell and Trap cards either._

 _ **((Flashback to after Roku lost to Zeke))**_

" _My grandfather Yusei taught me that only by joining them all together as one, will your decks full potential be unleashed and what a duelist needs most of all the achieve the ultimate victory." Zeke puts his fist where his heart is located. "Is right here Roku."_

 _ **((Flashback over))**_

" _My friend didn't tell me what that meant. But after some time, I realized what he was talking about and since then I took that advice to heart. It's the lessons of the legendary Yugi Mutou, to have faith in the Heart of the Cards, when you can connect your heart to your cards will their true power awaken."_

 _Yukiko couldn't believe her ears, that someone could quote_ _ **the**_ _Yugi Mutou after all these years since Duel Monsters has evolved as a competitive sport. "Hmph, you sure told me good there...sorry I bothered you guys." Yukiko looks at Megumi. "Don't think this is over Ice Queen, next the Vampire Queen's gonna conquer that ice." Megumi smiles and shakes Yukiko' hand forming a new friendship with the girl._

 _ **((To Neo Domino))**_

 _In the rooftop of his penthouse Zeke Fudo is practicing some laps for his upcoming duels only for him to notice the full moon and come to a stop._

" _Is there something wrong Zekie-boy?" Asked Pegasus as he appears to check on Zeke._

 _Zeke watches the moon reminiscing. "When I first came to Neo Domino, there was a full moon like this." Zeke wonders in his thoughts "_ " _ **Roku are coming to the city soon, hmph well hurry up, it's time I got to see how strong you've become as a duelist old friend."**_ "

 _To Be Continued in Chapter 3: A Heroes Infiltration_

* * *

 _Fanmade cards used in the Duel_

1\. **Rank-Up-Magic:** Absolute Zero Force

Card Type: Spell

Property: Normal

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Once Summoned all your opponents monsters lose their effects and their ATK becomes 0 til the End Phase.

 _2._ Ice Princess Zereort (edited so it's a Rank up of Zerofyne

Attribute: WATER

Rank: 5

Type: [Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect]

Material: 3 Level 5 Monsters

Effect: This card to be Special Summoned by using Ice Beast Zerofyne as Xyz Material. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-upmonster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0.

ATK/DEF: 2500/2100

 **3\. Vampire's Cursed Coffin**

 **Card Type: TRAP**

 **Propery: Continuous**

 **Effect:** **When a monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to its controller.**


End file.
